Oh, Frank!
by A Wise Seaweed Brain
Summary: In which Frank forgets his vows, and love is a problem solver... literally. One-shot. Frazel.


**I figured Frank and Hazel don't get much recognition, so here we go.**

* * *

**Was he scared? No. Frank **Zhang was completely and utterly terrified.

He certainly didn't understand his feeling of fear. He and Hazel loved each other, and they certainly had _told_ each other that they loved each other, so why was he so afraid?

Percy Jackson straightened his friend's tie. "You nervous?"

"What makes you think that?" Frank asked in a sarcastic tone.

The son of Poseidon grinned. "You're sweating _pretty _bad."

Frank looked down to find that sure enough, sweat was beginning to creep it's way down his chest. "No. I'm not nervous. I'm terrified."

Percy laughed and held out his hand that contained _his _wedding ring. "You know how nervous I was when Annabeth and I got married? I almost tripped over my own feet when Annabeth started to walk down the aisle. And I wasn't even _walking!"_

The Asian boy laughed at the memory, and it was enough to distract him for a little bit.

But not enough to distract him when ten minutes later, he stood in front of the assembled crowd of fellow Romans, Greeks, and a daughter of a titan.

It wasn't enough to distract him when Hazel came walking down the aisle looking absolutely stunning.

The only god who had even bothered to show up was Aphrodite (not Venus), because as it turned out, Frazel was in her "top ten ships of all time" or whatever. Neither Pluto nor Mars had shown up, because they were Roman gods and Roman gods... well yeah.

So Nico was at her side, arms linked with Hazel. But Hazel wasn't looking at Nico. Her eyes were on his, and they were shining so bright that Frank almost had to look away. Blushes were plastered on both of their faces as she walked up the steps leading to the stage and turned to face her fiancé.

"Hi," she said in an undertone.

"Hi," Frank replied just as quietly. They made eye contact once again and looked away almost immediately. Frank looked out at the crowd and saw Percy, who had noticed the exchange. He was making a big show of laughing without emitting any sound, which pissed Frank off. Next to him sat his wife, Annabeth, who was already pregnant with her second child. The other one, Luke, was sitting next to his mother.

His eyes ghosted all over the room. They landed on Piper, who was holding hands with Jason. They both grinned and gave him a thumbs up. They had been married for three years but had had no children yet.

Still looking throughout the crowd, his eyes found the brown ones of none other than Leo Valdez. He remembered nearly ten years ago, when he had thought of the son of Hephaestus as competition. Now? Well now he wouldn't think of it if he and Hazel were the last two on earth, especially since he was sitting next to Calypso, whom he had rescued from Ogygia.

The priest went on and on about the sanctity of marriage, and then he said words that made Frank's heart stop. "Now, if you will please join hands and recite your vows. Ladies first."

"Thank the gods..." Frank murmured, but apparently it had been a little bit louder than intended because the crowd was laughing. He blushed and hung his head.

And then Hazel was speaking. "I, Hazel Levesque, take you, Frank Zhang, to be my lawfully wedded husband and one true love. I will trust you, respect you, remain faithful to you, and love and cherish you through all the obstacles that we may face."

That was Hazel for you. Short and sweet, but still extremely passionate. It was obvious that she had chosen a less traditional vow.

"And now the groom," the priest said, turning to him.

Frank took a deep breath and looked down to his hand where he had written his vows, and his heart stopped... again. He could almost hear is grandmother scolding him. _"Fai! You are such a klutz!" _Frank now realized that he was holding up the wedding, because indeed the entire crowd was staring at him.

He looked down once again to where his sweaty palms had washed the ink straight off of his hands. _"JUNO! VENUS! APHRODITE! ANYONE PLEASE HEEEEELLLLLP!" _his mind screamed. Aphrodite must have heard him, because when Frank looked at her, she winked.

_"I, Frank Zhang, take you Hazel Levesque, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."_

The words were spoken in his mind, and he could only assume they were from Aphrodite. "I, Hazel Leve- wait no... I, F-Frank Lev- dangit... I um... um... I, F-Frank Zha-Zhang, take y-you Hazel Levesque, to be m-my wife, to-to have and to h-hold from this day forward uh... for better or for worse, for... um... for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to erm... love and to cherish; from... thisdayforwarduntildeathdouspart." He spoke the last few words in rapid succession.

The priest cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well..."

The next part (to Frank) was all a blur until Hazel uttered the words, "I do."

"And do you, Frank Zh-"

"I do!" Frank exclaimed (slightly loud), causing a laugh to escape from the lips of none other than Jason Grace. Frank would have to turn into a lion and chase him around later...

"...invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

The crowd cheered as the two demigods kissed, and then linked arms and walked back down the aisle. Frank ignored the jeers he got from his fellow demigods, and continued to walk to the after party, trying (in vain) to wipe the wide grin off of his face.

* * *

**I don't have much experience with weddings, so that's the best I can do. Tell me if I got something wrong! I did a little bit of research and this is what I put together.**

**Anyways, if you liked it, should I do a part two from Hazel's perspective?**

**-AWSB**


End file.
